Quiet Celebration
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Summer Camp Week 5 prompt: Fireworks. One night Relena chooses to be late for a party, and it might be the last night she sees Heero alive...
1. Quiet Celebration

**AN**: well here's my second fic for this weeks prompt! Wasn't at all sure I'd be able to finish it tonight, but low and behold I did! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Quiet Celebration**

"I think we're going to be late." Relena smiled resting back in the passenger's seat eyes following Heero's every move.

It was late at night the lights were on all around the city, and a steady downpour of rain had been soaking Sanc for several hours now. "I believe that's what you asked for," Heero pointed out with a quick glance over.

"I know," Relena chuckled, "But how often do I actually get to say it?"

"Not near enough apparently," Heero deadpanned and listened to the wonderful sound of Relena laughing.

They were heading to a benefit dinner, Relena had not been asked to make a speech, which was a change for her. And so she wanted to change things up even more, by arriving at the dinner late. She'd made excellent use of the time normally spent shaking hands and greeting people, Heero absently reached up to straighten his tie; he was pretty sure he'd vote for being late more often.

"So if I do get called on the time, I can't put it down to the insatiable appetite of my boyfriend, right?" she asked with a seductive smile.

Heero shook his head immediately, "You wouldn't be able to maintain a straight face."

"You forget yourself Mr. Yuy," she returned sitting straighter in her seat, "I am a politician you know."

True there was no denying that, "Fine I'd like to see you say it without blushing," he caught a pout brush across Relena's face, while a smirk touched his own.

"Fine, you can explain why we're late," Relena said folding her arms across her chest in mock disappointment.

"Wouldn't work," Heero said attention on the road as the rain suddenly came down harder. "No one would bother asking me," he sped the windshield wipers up, seeing a green light ahead in the brief second the deluge of water was tossed aside.

"You're my bodyguard," the princess was fast to counter, "Of course they--"

The bright flash of oncoming headlights illuminated their car through the driver's side window. Heero cursed violently cutting Relena off as he slammed his food down on the gas already aware that that wasn't going to be enough. For a second Heero could swear time stood still as he looked through the window at the oncoming truck, he twisted in his seat immediately moving to protect Relena.

The Impact was abrupt throwing both Heero and Relena in their seats, he heard her scream in fright as he felt his own body jerk painfully against his seat belt. There was only a second for Heero before his head slammed back against the glass of his window. The impact set lights flashing across his eyes like fireworks before it all went to darkness.

WMWMW

"Heero?"

His name sounded distant to his ears, there was a roar booming in his head, making him want to sink back into the blackness.

"Heero please!"

The voice came again louder this time more insistent, and immediately recognizable _Relena!_ Heero forced his eyes to open, though it seemed to take forever and did nothing to lessen his pain. His left eye felt glued shut and so Heero focused on his right eye, seeing little more than blackness when first it opened. Raising his head Heero glanced about his surroundings, "Relena?" he called.

"Oh thank goodness Heero!" Relena exclaimed in relief, "I couldn't wake you, I was so afraid…" she began to ramble.

Heero immediately reached out with his right arm, not even registering if it hurt to move and rested it on Relena's shoulder gently touching her face, "I'm alright, are you injured?"

"Am I injured?" she repeated incredulously, "You side was hit! I should be asking that question."

As awareness returned Heero was grateful to the fact that he was shrouded in darkness, pain literally lanced through his left side, he knew right away that he'd been impaled on part of the door. "I'll be alright," he assured, though the numbness in the lower half of his body was more than a little concerning. "What about you?" he pressed.

"I don't know," she began sounding on the verge of tears, "Cuts and bruises?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Have you contacted Preventers?"

Relena nodded her head and in the faint light that was shining through their shattered windshield Heero could see her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "It'll be alright," he attempted to assure, just as he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Heero tried to swallow it back without success; soon he was bent forward as far as the seatbelt would allow vomiting onto the floor of the ruined car.

"Heero!" Relena called, hand reached out to rest on the back of his neck.

"Just the concussion," he explained as soon as he could speak, not about to tell her it was mouthfuls of blood he'd just expelled that would only worry her. Heero fought back the need cough, the metallic taste in his mouth overpowering, "I think we're going to be a lot later than you'd wanted," he said tiredly eye growing heavy.

Relena's hand moved from the back of his neck to the side of Heero's face her thumb gently stroking his cheek. "You're worse off then you said," Relena whispered softly, her voice shaking, "Only explanation for the bad joke."

In the distance Heero caught the sound of sirens; it seemed to shake in his head, as his body began to fall back into the blackness. Heero fought against the feeling knowing that giving in was a bad idea, wanting to make sure Relena was okay was enough of a concern to keep him rooted in place. "You'll be alright," he assured, the words he realized meant as much for himself as for Relena.

"I'm not worried about myself Heero, just hang in there, help is on the way!"

The noise grew and as they waited in relative silence, Heero could see the lights of the rescue vehicle reflect sharply off the individual water droplets and it left him wondering _When did it stop raining?_

"Relena!" a familiar voice shouted from the far side of the car. To Heero's eyes it looked like a shadow had detached itself from the others, working at opening Relena's door. There was a loud crack, as the door finally pulled free, light spilled into the car, and Heero breathed a sigh of relief, when Relena's eyes turned towards the door.

"Duo!" she called her voice still filled with fear, "Heero's hurt!" No one arriving on the scene would have thought otherwise, but panic wasn't conducive to clear thinking and they all knew that no doubt even Relena realized.

"It's alright," Duo assured helping Relena from the car, "I've got you, we're going to get Heero out…" his voice trailed off as he moved away from the door.

"Heero?" a familiar female voice spoke his name; the former pilot raised his head to see Sally kneeling on the passenger's seat bright light in hand, med kit beside her. He watched her place the light on the ruined dash, having to squint against the brightness; it made every part of him suddenly feel very hot. The wall of nausea hit without warning and once again Heero's head fell forward, his broken and bleeding body vomiting up blood he couldn't really afford to loose.

A cool hand came to rest on his forehead as the nausea passed and he was gulping breaths, "Stay with me Heero," Sally's voice encouraged.

"Not going…anywhere…" he muttered finding it increasingly harder to think clearly, as he looked up into Sally's eyes; he maintained eye contact for a moment before letting his attention drop down to his side, where he could the slim metal that pierced his side.

Sally leaned down across the seats taking one look at Heero's side she pulled back opening her med kit to remove a pair of surgical scissors, and began cutting up the front of his ruined shirt.

"How're you doing?" Duo asked from the doorway, "Damn," he swore when Heero raised his head to look at him.

"Thanks," he returned voice hollow

"Duo we're going to need to cut Heero out of here," Sally said looking back over her shoulder.

The braided man nodded, "I'm on it!" and he was out of sight again.

Heero gasped in pain when he felt Sally's hands probing around the wound, she was muttering to herself but Heero couldn't seem to make it out. Seemingly from out of nowhere Sally pulled a stethoscope and pressed it to his chest. He wondered what she could possibly hear over the roar, it was so loud Heero didn't believe he could be the only one to hear it.

Her touch was gone in an instant, and Heero blinked to see himself staring at the empty space she had been kneeling in. "I need oxygen in here!" Sally shouted, only to confuse Heero, shallow as he breathing might be, there was oxygen in the car, that hadn't been a concern for either himself or Relena.

From one second to the next there was a flurry of movement all around Heero, and he jumped in surprise when a hand touched his face. "C'mon Heero I need you to stay with me!" Sally said adjusting the oxygen mask on his face.

_So tired…_ he thought raising heavy eyelids in an attempt to watch what was happening.

"I know, but you've suffered a concussion I need you to stay awake," Sally responded hand coming to rest once more on his forehead, her palm felt almost icy he wanted to lean into it.

"What?" he asked confused.

Sally looked at him, pale eyes piercing his own, "I know you're tired," she said causing Heero to jerk, he hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud. "It's the concussion and blood loss, but we've almost got you out of here."

Heero's eyes moved as far as they could to see the commotion around him, his vision was blurring despite his best efforts and he couldn't make out any faces. "Where's….Relena?" he asked voice broken.

"She's fine," Sally was quick to reassure.

"Where…is…she?" Heero could no longer make out Sally's eyes, her face seemed shaded in black despite the bright lights all around the car.

"At the hospital, same place you're going," she said hand moved from forehead to the side of his neck. "How much longer?" the doctor demanded, but Heero couldn't answer the question, "We're loosing him!"

He wondered who she was talking about, but as the blackness rose up around him, Heero was sure he could hear Sally calling his name repeatedly but he had no energy left to respond. The former pilot fell back into the pit, unable to fight, not sure he wanted too.

WMWMW

There were days when waking was a slow process a bitter fight, leaving him wondering why he struggled. If it was such an effort why not wait until it came easier. But he never did, because Heero would always remember what had brought him here, it wasn't just a peaceful nights sleep free of nightmares. It had been something far deeper than that. It was a blackness on the very edge of death, and Heero knew he'd only barely escaped.

He stubbornly pushed himself towards the light, fighting against the current of his own body which wanted to keep him tied in the darkness. The thought of staying always briefly passed his mind, there was nothing in here and in a way that was comforting. The nightmares couldn't reach him, nor the guilt and pain. But neither could Relena, and she was the one who kept him strong.

Heero could feel himself lying in bed blankets covering him, both arms resting above the sheets to either side of his body. He knew immediately that he was surrounded by machinery which was either monitoring him, or had been keeping him alive. Discovering how close he'd come to death drove Heero onwards.

Lying in the hospital bed, Heero's ears began to pick up the sounds around him, most prevalent was the steady beeping on the heart monitor, he knew it gave no indication that he was waking, but even if there was something, Heero had been trained to trick it. Coming out of the blackness this deep it was basically second nature. He dreaded opening his eyes for the first time, the commotion that followed was never what he wanted to deal with.

If it were just Relena welcoming him back, that would be one thing, but sooner or later Sally would be called, and the tests would begin. Endless questions, tests, poking and prodding, no amount of protest could help avoid it. At times when he knew his injury hadn't left him that far gone, slipping out of the hospital was always an option. But Heero knew this time had been much worse, he could remember clearly the last time he'd been aware, and it hadn't been pretty.

Drawing in a deeper breath Heero forced his eyes to open, and as his vision cleared he was met with a very unusual sight. A table stood across his bed down around his thighs, a laptop stood open resting in the center, screen angled so he could easily see it. There in the middle of the screen was a small green window, a computer game he thought. Whatever it had been someone had won the game, leaving the box to display its little pixilated fireworks.

Blinking to clear his vision further, Heero glanced about the hospital room, only to see Relena. She appeared to be asleep, sitting in a chair that she'd pulled up to the bed, her chest, arms and head all resting on his bed. It took some concentration for Heero to reach down with his hand and touch her.

Relena started in surprise, head coming up to look around. Heero could see the exhaustion in her face, and he knew it had been caused by worry. There was a bandage on her temple, and one of her wrists was in a brace. "How late are we?" he asked voice only able to manage a whisper.

"Heero!" she exclaimed in sheer delight, her blue eyes lighting up the moment she saw his were opened. She got up quickly coming to the head of the bed, and leaned forward reaching out with her good hand to rest it gently against his neck. Her lips fell lightly onto his, pulling Heero further into the waking world. He could feel her kiss him gently and he did his best to return the kiss with what little strength he had.

"How're you feeling?" she asked pulling back so she could look at his face.

"Tired," he told her honestly.

Relena glanced up towards the door, "I should go and get Sally…" she sounded reluctant to leave.

Heero took hold of her hand interlacing their fingers, "What's with this?" he asked softly gesturing towards the laptop, where the fireworks were still going strong.

He motioned for her to come up onto the bed with him. Relena blushed as she crawled up beside him, "Silent celebration…"

Wrapping his arm around her, Heero pulled her close and let his head fall against hers, "What?" he asked continuing to watch the display.

"I thought it suited you," Relena commented quietly, "A quiet celebration for when you woke. You never did like big affairs," she snuggled closer and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"You should get some sleep," he said tiredly into her hair.

"Speak for yourself," Relena returned still smiling.

"Fine then," he said around a yawn, letting his tired eyes fall closed again.

Relena's head lifted suddenly as she kissed the edge of his lips, "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"You always…pull me back…" Heero heard himself say just before falling into the realm of sleep.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	2. Quiet Celebration 2

**AN**: I'm dedicating this chapter and however many come from it to **Honourable**** Fool** thank you for the suggestion to extend this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

A huge thank you to Adaon for talking the fic out with me, thanks for all your suggestions!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Quiet Celebrations 2**

Sally stepped up to the hospital room door, and felt a relieved smile break out on her face, it had been four days since the car accident. And by the position of the two sleeping on the bed the doctor knew Heero had woken up. She reached for the handle and let herself in immediately hearing that oh so reassuring heart monitor.

Relena's eyes blinked open at the sound of the door and Sally offered her a brief smile. On the one hand the doctor was a little irritated at not being told right away that Heero had woken up; but on the other she could understand why Relena hadn't called her. Sally walked over to the side of Heero's bed, and looked down at her patient.

"How long was he awake for?" she asked lifting his left hand checking his pulse.

Relena sat up gently lowering Heero's right arm beside his body, "Maybe fifteen minutes?" she speculated.

If this had been any other patient Sally wouldn't have expected him to wake for perhaps eight to nine days. His body had gone through a great deal stress, she was amazed Heero had remained conscious as long as he had; what with blood loss and the concussion. "And how long ago was that?" she continued raising Heero's arm so she could lift the blankets folding them across his chest to expose his bandaged stomach and side.

"Ummm…" through the corner of the doctor's eye she saw Relena glance towards the clock, "I think four hours ago…" she trailed off attention returning to Heero as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Sally nodded as she pulled back the bandage so she could get a look the wound that had nearly taken Heero's life. Relena didn't know yet, but Heero had flat lined on the way to the hospital, his body just giving up on them. They'd managed to pull him back from the edge though it had been a tense couple of minutes. Sally placed her hand gently on his side near to the neatly stitched wound. She'd been seriously worried about Heero making it through the surgery but his vitals had jump as soon as they got a few liters of blood into him.

"Is something wrong?" Relena asked leaning carefully across Heero's body trying to see the wound.

"He's a little warm," she confessed pressing the bandage back in place, before pressing her palm to Heero's forehead to confirm his fever. Sally stepped away from the bed to where a medicine cart had been brought into the room, and quickly removed an IV bag of antibiotics.

"Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor came back over to the bed, offering Relena what she knew would be a reassuring smile. "This isn't unusual for post surgery patients," she informed, quickly hooking up the IV and adding it to the flow of all the other fluids. With that taken care of Sally returned her attention to Heero, continuing her examination by checking the stitches from his surgery. There had been a lot of internal damage to repair. She could still feel Relena's worried eyes following her every move, removing the buds of her stethoscope the doctor looked back up at Relena. "His lungs sound clear," she explained and reached out a hand to rest it on Relena's shoulder, "So far it's all good."

"He looks so pale," Relena said softly.

"So do you," Sally countered immediately; "You really need to get some proper rest."

Relena shook her head, "I promised him I'd be here when he woke up."

"And wouldn't it be nice to be awake for that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Relena I'm going to have to insist, use the room next door."

"But…" Relena said rather weakly.

"Don't force me to sedate you," Sally said moving to usher Relena from the room. "Natural sleep will be best right now." She reached around the protesting princess to open the door, "Yes I'll come and get you if he wakes up," was her last words before pushing Relena out the door, convinced she would get some rest in the next room.

Closing the door again Sally turned back to her patient, and made her way over. Slowly she checked all the wiring leading to his chest, then the tubes. Behind her the door opened, and Sally straightened, "A two minute power nap doesn't count."

"I take what sleep I can get," Trowa spoke up.

Sally turned suddenly surprised to see the former pilot, "What took you so long?"

"Had a hard time finding a shuttle," he replied deadpan, "How is he?"

"Holding his own," she began, "He lost a kidney in the crash, and he's started running a fever," Sally continued she hadn't told Relena that, the last thing the needed was to cause her even more worry. The doctor finishing her exam by making sure his catheter was still in place. "He woke once and Relena was there for him. I'd have to say all things considered he's doing well."

Trowa stepped around the bed, leaning down to look at the collection bag, "I think we have a problem here," he said, raising the bag which was holding brown urine.

"His kidney is failing," Sally sighed head dropping  eyes sweeping across Heero's body.

"You don't sound surprised," Trowa commented, returning the bag.

Sally drew in a breath, "There was a lot of internal bleeding, and his kidney took a good deal of damage. I'd hoped that it could recover, but I was also prepared for it not too."

"Alright so we need to find him a kidney," the former pilot said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I'll make the call," she said making her way to the phone, "We need to get him dialysis right away."

WMWMWMW

Heero made his way out of the darkness for what he was felt was the second time. It was easier this time around, not exactly like waking from a good night sleep, but no longer clawing his way back from near death. Opening cobalt eyes Heero took in his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was that Relena was no longer with him. His body attempted to leap forward in the bed; he needed to make sure she was alright.

 "Easy there," Trowa's voice spoke seconds before the former pilot came into view. Heero relaxed immediately when he saw his friend.

"Where's Relena?" he asked head turning on the pillow to see Sally standing at the night stand, she was talking softly on the phone.

Trowa's hand squeezed Heero's arm drawing his attention back, "Sally forced her to get some sleep in the next room."

"When did you get here?" Heero asked looking up into Trowa's one visible emerald eye, "Did Sally call you in?"

"Naturally," Trowa nodded.

"Must be worse than it feels…." Heero muttered looking down at himself left hand reaching to lift the edge of the sheets, but Trowa reached across taking hold of Heero's left hand. "She wouldn't have called in my proxy if it wasn't serious," the former pilot stated, "How bad?"

Sally cleared her throat, now off the phone she stood opposite Trowa, "Your kidney is failing."

Heero considered that for a moment, "I lost the other in the crash?" as if on cue he felt the pain spark in his side. His dry throat began to itch, and before he could stop himself he began to cough, each breath pulling at his side and stomach all the more.

"Here," Trowa's voice seemed almost in his ear, and when Heero could pry open his eye he found out why. The former Heavyarms pilot was bent over the bed holding a cup with a straw sticking out of it right in front of Heero's lips. He took several slow sips feeling the cold water travel down his throat; it was soothing.

"We're going to need to find you a kidney," Sally said flatly drawing Heero's eyes back to her.

"Relena doesn't know does she?"

Sally shook her head, "We weren't sure your kidney would fail, and the last thing she needed was something more to worry about." The doctor ran a hand down her face, "We've listed you--"

"Not ahead of anyone," Heero stated quickly.

"Don't worry over that," she told him with a wan smile, and he knew immediately he'd been jumped further a head than he should have, if he was just a regular guy.

"How long before we have to tell her?" the former pilot asked cobalt eyes flickering between Trowa and Sally.

"Heero it's going to be hard to hide from her…" she trailed off when there was a knock on the door.

Trowa's touch on his arm brought his attention back and he looked up to his friend only to see the former pilot had sat himself down in the chair Relena had been sleeping in. "How're you feeing?"

"Alright," he said to brush the question aside.

"One thing I'm afraid you won't be for a while," Sally commented as she came around the bed wheeling a machine. Without being asked Trowa moved out of her way.

"You're optimism is comforting," Heero told her dryly.

Sally looked down at him with a smile, "Says the realist," she winked, but Heero could see her worry, she was hiding it amazingly well. No doubt the training she'd received as a doctor made the difference. "I'm going to need your right arm, Heero," she said gently taking the afore mentioned limb. "Trowa in the third drawer of that cart is a kit will you bring it too me?"

The tall man nodded mutely as he made his way over to the cart.

"You'll be on dialysis until we can find you a kidney, and this is why I think it'll be hard to keep this from Relena," she explained gesturing to the dialysis machine. Accepting the kit from Trowa, she placed it next to Heero's arm and flipped it open "I need to do some blood work."

Heero watched as Sally began taking several vials of blood, "I'm no longer producing blood cells," he pointed out, feeling foolish for saying it. It was a fact Sally would have known far better than he.

She nodded her head, "We can give you another transfusion if necessary," she assured, before Sally began rubbing iodine over parts of his forearm. With quick medical precession Sally connected his vein and artery to the dialysis machine, and turned it on. "Just relax, this'll take several hours," she cautioned gathering up her supplies and the vials of his blood.

"I'll stay here," Trowa assured.

"That's not necessary," Heero pointed out, he wouldn't mind a little time on his own, hack the system see who he was over stepping at everyone else's request.

Trowa shook his head, "I just got here," he pulled the chair closer to the head of Heero's bed settling back in it. "Besides this is a lot to take in," he commented softly.

The Japanese man looked down at his body, wires and tubes ran every which way, they weren't keeping him alive which was something at least. "I can handle this," he stated flatly, returning his eyes to Trowa.

"Only because you're not actually thinking about it," his friend commented, emerald eye piercing Heero.

"I don't want Relena to know," he said again, ignoring what Trowa had said.

"Heero you have to realize she's going to find out," Trowa said sounding less than happy about it.

"I will not accept anything from her!" he stressed raising himself from the bed on his left arm. "It's the first thing she'll do," for the purpose of guarding Relena he knew her blood type as well as all other important information

Trowa nodded in understanding, "Can't blame her though." The former pilot reached out a hand to rest on the center of Heero's chest.

"Listen to me Trowa," Heero breathed letting his body fall back against the bed, "I do not want it!"

"Alright," Trowa returned, "I hear you, but she's not going to be happy about it."

Heero drew in a breath, his eyes falling closed exhaustion overwhelming him, "She'll live…"

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	3. Quiet Celebration 3

**AN**: Alright so it's been a while since I've been able to post—it's medication related—but I think I'm getting past it. This chapter isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be but I'm going to post it all the same, just because it's been so long I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Quiet Celebration 3**

"What?" Relena gasped sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. But Sally didn't immediately respond instead she stood there patiently giving Relena a chance to process the news. Heero was in total kidney failure, from one second to the next everything changed. She'd been there with him just eight hours ago, when he'd woke up, "How could this happen so suddenly?" she voiced aloud eyes searching Sally's face.

"Relena I didn't tell you any of this because I didn't want you to worry," Sally began.

But the princess was instantly shaking her head, "I was already worried about him! We were in a car crash!" she fumed angrily, "I watched him nearly die! How am I not supposed to be worried about him?!"

Sally raised her hands in a placating gesture, "Right, but you were also hurt. You needed to rest; I knew you wouldn't leave Heero's side if I told you everything."

"You had no right to keep it from me," Relena said tears springing to the edge of her eyes as she thought about the man she loved lying in the next room.

"Be angry at me all you want Relena, I've got more important things to deal with," Sally said bluntly folding her arms across her chest.

"He needs a kidney…" she breathed softly, thoughts spinning a mile a minute, "I could donate one of mine!" Relena's head came up suddenly. "We're the same blood type," she added as an after thought. But blushed in embarrassment when she realized that's something Sally would have known from the beginning.

The doctor drew in a breath, in her heart Relena knew the news to come wouldn't be good. "Heero already thought of that, and he'd refused to accept a kidney from you."

Relena's mouth hung open slightly, "What?" she shook her head, convinced she hadn't heard right. "That can't be, why would he do that?"

"I don't know, this is just what Trowa told me," Sally confessed.

"Trowa?" her head came up in surprise, "What's he doing here?" she was happy that he was here to support Heero, perhaps he could try and convince Heero to accept a kidney from Relena.

"I called him in," Sally began head turning towards the door, "Heero named Trowa his health care proxy."

Relena blinked once, before her eyes went wide, "Why would he name Trowa and not me?" she asked not wanting to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Heero didn't want to put you in that position, if things were to go bad," she raised a hand immediately, "I'm not saying they are," Sally forestalled Relena's worry. "But should they ever, someone would have to make that tough decision. He didn't want to make you have to choose."

At the thought of that decision Relena began to cry, but she couldn't decide which would be worse having to make it; or having no part in it at all. Mind unable to truly understand Relena went with what felt right, she loved him! Would willingly give up any part of herself if it would help him, she desperately wanted to be the one to make the decision. "He should have spoke to me first," she wiped at her eyes with frustration.

Sally reached out a hand and rested it on Relena's shoulder, it was supposed to be supportive, but Relena shrugged it off. "I want to talk to him," she stated adamantly.

"It'll have to wait, he's resting right now."

Relena drew in what she hoped would be a calming breath, but in the end, she was unable to hold herself back from that edge, and broke down into silent sobs. It was too much for her to take in at the moment. She thought that she could handle it that she was fully in control. But it was all a lie; she had faced impossible odds before, men far older and wiser than her, but she's brought them to heel, they'd listened to her followed her advice. They saw an impossible strength in her, but it was a shade, she didn't really possess it, she took her strength from Heero. Knowing that he continue to fight for the peace would always keep her going.

Now she was facing a world were that strength may no longer exist. She didn't care if that was jumping to the worst case scenario. Relena tried desperately to remember what she had been like before meeting Heero. Could she find enough strength within herself to make it through this nightmare? She'd have too, because right now Heero might not have any strength left to give. Could she ever allow him to fortify her again? Must she always accept from him, and never return the favor? She prayed that wouldn't be the case.

Vaguely she was aware of Sally wrapping her arms around her, rocking her gently, "He's on the list," she whispered into Relena's ear, a reminder of what she already knew but couldn't process. "It'll be alright," Sally sounded so sure, Relena desperately wanted to believe.

WMWMW

Whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, the news he had received, it had been had to take. A lot was going to change no matter what happened, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to think about it. During the war death had been a constant shadow just at the edge of his vision, and on more than one occasion he had been ready to accept it. It had been an all or nothing life; either he was going to live and continue to fight or he'd die in battle.

The thought of being left alive but permanently wounded hadn't crossed his mind, but then getting into car accidents had been the least of his worries back then. Besides a Gundam tended to go up with a bigger explosion, partly surviving it didn't tend to be much of a worry.

Heero reached across his chest with his now freed right arm for the controls to the bed, and slowly to a sitting position. He had been grateful to find his room empty when he'd awoke, even more pleased to see the laptop had been left untouched. Despite his sleep Heero's body still felt drained, but he was determined to find out all he could about his situation and who he's jumped ahead of. His arms felt like lead as he reached for the table and pulled it closer.

It took little effort to hack the hospital's private records and only a little longer for Heero to find the list of donors. It was no surprise to see his name at the top of the list, but he quickly focused in on the one below, Anaya Strom. He didn't think there could be a more perfect example of everything that had been wrong with the war. Anaya had been left orphaned in a battle that had come too close to her home. Heero pulled up all the details he could find.

Although Anaya had survived the attack she had been badly injured in the collapse of her apartment building. Which among other problems had lead to kidney failure, Anaya had been in and out of hospitals ever since. It was until after the war that her story had finally caught the attention of the exhausted public which was trying to recover and right some of those horrific events.

Heero read a little deeper into her medical records, finding that her need for a transplant was on par with his own; and more to the point they had the same blood type. Heero's eyes narrowed, he should never have been moved up the list, he didn't know or care where his name actually belonged, but his life was no more valuable than this girl. In fact in Heero's eyes there was no question that she deserved to live more. She was a victim of the war, not a soldier who had killed more innocent victims than could ever be forgiven.

Without a second thought Heero removed his name from the list.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	4. Quiet Celebration 4

**AN**: Hooray for being able to write again! Not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, but I'm sharing it with all of you! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Quiet Celebration 4**

Heero felt the presence in his room before he'd even fully risen from his sleep; several awakening senses told him it was Relena. His limp hand was being held between her two warm ones, and the scent of her hair was light in the air. Had he been able to fall back into the realm of sleep Heero would have greatly welcomed it, he could sense the tension and frustration seeping off Relena has she quietly waited, but sleep wouldn't come to him.

Cracking open one cobalt eye Heero found himself looking into the face of a tightly held storm. Relena's eyes were red rimmed tears standing out on the edge, she was pale and she was biting down hard on the edge of her lip.

She stared at him for a long silent moment, as though making sure he was truly awake,

"I need to know," Relena breathed emotions tightly held; her blue eyes broke contact with his own while her hands tightened.

Heero watched mutely his mind still waking, but he knew what was coming. He'd known from the beginning that his conversation with Trowa would not simply stay between them.

"Do you want to die?" she asked, her tone a deep mix of fear, frustration and hard anger.

The former pilot blinked considering her question, "That's got nothing to do with this," he told her simply.

"No?" Relena was incredulous, "You took your name off the transplant list."

Heero shifted on the bed, "There's no reason my name should have gone ahead."

"It happens all the time!" she threw back immediately.

"Anaya needs it more than I do."

"Why? Because she's a war orphan?"

Heero's free hand clenched into a fist, head turning away so he didn't have to see the conviction in Relena's eyes, she wouldn't let this drop so easily.

"The two of you are not so different you know, you lost your parents in the war same as her," Relena attempted gently.

"She's waited," he said letting his eyes fall closed.

Relena's hand reached out and took hold of his face, "Then why not avoid the list?" she asked and he could hear a waver in her voice drawing his eyes to her. "Let me give you one of mine," already it was a plead.

Heero took hold of Relena's wrist to take her hand from his cheek. He brushed each of her fingers across his lips, "I won't let you take the risk."

"You won't_ 'let me'_?" she returned with clear indignation, "I believe it's my choice to make."

"I've already refused to accept, no surgeon would agree to the operation," Heero told her gently, knowing this wouldn't be the end.

"But why?!" she demanded tears of frustration falling down her face.

Heero had giving it a lot of thought in a short period of time, he'd known this would be their first fall back. But Heero had felt immediately that he couldn't accept such a gift from Relena. Not because he didn't want to be saved by her, and not entirely because he didn't think he life was worth saving. But the prime reason was, "I don't want you to take the risk."

"What risk?" she shot back immediately, "Transplant surgeries are done all the time!"

"And deaths do happen."

"I could die by an assassin's bullet if you're not there to protect me!" she threw back.

"I'm not dead yet," he pointed out squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Relena looked at him with hard eyes, "No, but you're basically doing everything you can to end up that way." She pulled her hand from his sitting back in the chair, and scrubbed at her tear soaked cheeks.

Raising himself up so he didn't feel so weak in front of her; Heero locked eyes with Relena. "It's _my_ job is to protect you," he stated bluntly, it wasn't a position he planned on giving up. But at the same time he couldn't put his life ahead of anyone else, not with all the lives he'd taken.

"Would you give me one of your kidneys if it meant saving my life?" she demanded, he could hear in her voice the fight she was having to maintain control.

Heero's eyes feel closed, he should have seen this coming, but his mind was beginning to feel tired and muddled. He already knew his answer, but he didn't want to say it, he didn't want to fuel Relena's frustration. Still he knew silence would only do the same, "Of course."

"Then I'm doing the same for you!"

"No," Heero lifted himself from the bed ignoring the pain in his side and abdomen as he twisted to take hold of Relena's hands. It was a desperate attempt to forestall the continuation of this argument. "Listen to me Relena," he attempted waiting a minute for her to look him in the eyes. "You're too important to take this risk."

Relena bit down on a sob, "Do you value your life so little?"

The former pilot sighed looking away, unable to confirm or deny the question. On more than one occasion he'd been ready to die for a cause. Now the peace had been won, and it left him wondering 'was there really a place for him in this world?' 'Did they need people who only knew how to kill?'

"You have every right to be saved!" Relena stressed as though reading his thoughts.

"I could well have been the one to kill Anaya's parents," he pointed out.

"_Could have_, but you weren't."

Heero sighed tiredly, "Doesn't really matter, I was apart of it I don't deserve to take her place."

"Which is why I suggested removing the list altogether," she returned running her fingers lightly through his hair. He noticed for the first time the dark circles under her eyes which only magnified the pain within, and just how pale she was.

He began shaking his head, but Relena's hand stopped him, once more forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I don't want to live without you," she all but whispered, "I love you!"

Heero turned his head into her hand kissing her palm, "I'm not giving up without a fight," he told her just as softly. Before Relena could respond the door opened, and Heero slowly lowered himself back on the bed only to see Sally walking over.

The doctor glanced between the two of them, her lips pulled down into a small frown. Heero shifted trying to find that position he woke up in, the one that caused no pain, all the while Relena remained at his side. The expression on her face told him their conversation wasn't over. He didn't expect it to be, but he was assured in the knowledge that Trowa would uphold his wishes which were to protect Relena. It was his job, he wasn't about to stop now.

"Relena, could you give us a moment?" Sally asked resting both her hands on the metal rail of the bed. Heero knew immediately it wasn't a request at all.

"But I…" she began eyes flashing between Heero and Sally.

"Quatre just arrived, he really wants to see how you're doing," her tone remained gentle but it brooked no room for argument.

Relena looked for a moment like she wasn't going to give up, but soon her shoulders dropped and the feet of the chair scrapped across the tile floor. She swept her hair back over her shoulder, offering Heero one last meaningful look before he walked out of the room.

Heero let his eyes fall closed, feeling the wave of exhaustion wash over him, he knew there was no way he could make Relena see this through his eyes. Or any of the others for that matter, he wasn't sure what to expect with Sally which is why he much preferred the idea of just falling back to sleep.

"How're you feeling?" Sally asked after a moment her hands taking hold of the blankets.

Opening his eyes Heero's gaze moved from the doctor to her hands, "Tired," was his only response.

Sally just nodded lips quirking in an understanding smile as she began shifting his thin shirt up exposing the bandaged. "How's the pain?" it sounded to Heero like she already knew the answer. "You really shouldn't be moving around like that," she admonished pulling back the bandages from his stitches and he could see some fresh blood on the gauze.

The former pilot watched Sally examine the line of stitches that ran from his navel to just bellow his diaphragm. She cleaned away the blood with a disinfecting cloth before turning her attention to the shorter line of thread on his side. Her work was professional but Heero could feel that there was more she wanted to be saying. Sally's right hand slide up to his shoulder, "I need you to roll a little on your side."

"You agree with Relena," he ground out as Sally helped easy him onto his right side.

"I didn't say that," Sally counted after a moment gently lowering Heero onto his back.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "How soon before my name is back up on _that_ list?"

Sally crossed the room to gather some supplies, "It already is," she told him.

"And how do you justify putting my name before a war orphan?" it had been her decision in the first place.

"Your conditions are--"

"The same," Heero finished firmly, that was one of the first things he had looked into.

Sally placed her supplies on the table stopping for a moment before making eye contact with him. "You deserve to live Heero."

"So does she!"

"You need to be resting Heero, not worrying over this," Sally breathed as she began recovering his stitches.

"I made a promise…" he said voice low eyes falling closed, and he felt Sally stop her work. "I won't kill," Heero locked eyes with the doctor, "That includes indirectly." Heero raised his head from the pillow, "Is this how it's going to be?"

Sally just stared at him, clearly having no answer.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	5. Quiet Celebration 5

**AN**: Surprise! I managed to get another chapter done! and I think we're nearing the end too, I don't know if that'll make people happy or sad, but I'm actually surprised at how long this story has become. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam wing

**Quiet Celebration 5**

"You look exhausted," Quatre said pulling Relena into a tight embrace.

Trowa though the same could be said for all involved the stress of the situation was getting to them. Emerald eyes swept across every face in the room, and he could easily see the stress etched on Duo and Wufei's faces as well.

"Frustrated is more like it," Relena replied stiffly.

Quatre draped a gentle arm around Relena's shoulders and guided her to one of the plush couches. They'd taken up residence in the doctor's lounge, two floors down from Heero's room. Neither Duo nor Wufei had actually spoken with Heero, but Trowa had got the impression—at least on Duo's part—that he wasn't ready to see his friend like this.

"I can't get him to see reason!" she exclaimed red rimmed eyes immediately seeking out Trowa's face. They hadn't yet spoken about the fact that he was Heero's proxy and not Relena. With everything else going on Trowa wasn't in a rush to start it himself.

But Quatre took Relena's attention, "And he obviously can't get you to see his."

"You agree with him?" Relena asked pulling back in shock.

"That's not what he meant Lena," Duo attempted to sooth shifting to the edge of his seat. "I'm no more happy about this than you are, but I think I know where he's coming from."

Wufei got up from his chair and crossed the room to Relena, "In the end we have to respect Heero's wishes."

"You would let him kill himself?" she demanded angrily.

It was all an open wound so raw impossible to touch, but they couldn't avoid it either. Which was why Trowa had been so happy to see Quatre, "We're doing everything we can to save him, you know that."

Relena nodded leaning into Quatre's embrace, "But he's doing everything he can to stop us."

"Like what?" Trowa asked.

"He removed his name from the donation list," she responded voice calmer, more in control

Trowa shook his head, he knew leaving that laptop in the room had been a bad idea, but he really hadn't thought Heero had enough energy left to use it when he'd left the room. He made a mental note to take it out just as soon as he was done here.

"Did he tell you why?" Duo asked.

Relena took a moment to gather herself, and Trowa saw the flash of a wan smile when she accepted the glass of water Wufei passed to her. "He doesn't think he has the right to put his life before a war orphan. He's treating it like he was the one that killed the girl's parents." She took a slow breath, "Which is why I want to give him one of mine! Then he's not taking anyone's place!"

"He doesn't want you to take that risk," Trowa pointed out gently, only to see a fire ignite in Relena's eyes.

"So I keep being told!" she fumed, turning more fully to face him, "Which brings me to a question I've been wondering about, why are you Heero's proxy? Did he even consider asking me?" her voice quivered there at the end eyes becoming glasses the fire nearly quenched.

And there it was, the question that perhaps had been on everyone's mind simply because neither Heero nor Trowa had saw fit to discus it. "He asked me a few years back," Trowa said with a shrug. At the time he hadn't thought much of it. Wasn't honored to have been chosen…

_Trowa heard the footsteps in the distance crunching on the loose gravel. Looking up from the motor bike he had been working on, he was surprised to see Heero striding toward him. Trowa stood, pulling a cloth from the back of his jeans so he could wipe the grease and oil from his hands._

_The former clown had chosen a quiet edge of the circus grounds to work on his bike; he'd added it to the show. It was dangerous and exciting, exactly what he needed to keep from becoming bored with his life._

_"Heero," Trowa greeted with a nod, as his friend came to a stop on the other side of the bike._

_Heero's cobalt eyes swept across the bike, "Avoiding knives get boring?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Something like that," Trowa shrugged, turning his full attention on Heero, "What brings you out here?" Trowa knew the former pilot didn't have a lot of free time, being a part of Relena's personal guard._

_The Japanese man lifted his right hand drawing Trowa's attention to an envelope he was carrying. "I want you to be my Proxy," he explained bluntly._

_Trowa accepted the envelope and quickly pulled out the papers, emerald eyes sweeping over the legal documents. "What brought this on?"_

_"Dangerous work," he said with a shrug._

_He fingered the paper looking from it to Heero, "You're don't want Relena?" it seemed the logical first choice._

_Heero drew in a breath at that, "I don't want to put her in that position. We've gone through this before," he shrugged again, "Might as well make it official."_

_"She won't be happy about it," Trowa pointed out, but wasn't himself all that concerned._

_Heero nodded his head, but at the same time responded firmly "It's best this way."_

Trowa blinked looking directly into Relena's demanding eyes, "He couldn't ask you, he didn't want to put you in the position of having to make the final choice."

"And you'll sit by and let him die when I could save him?!" she demanded angrily.

The tension in the room leapt as all eyes landed on Trowa, all he could do was sigh. "If he is unable to make decisions for himself I'll take over. But I have to tell you, that I agree with his decision." Relena rose up in protest, but Trowa was quick to continue, "At least in regards to you," he knew that wouldn't help much but it was the truth. "You shouldn't take the risk."

She glanced around the room at each face, "You all agree," her tone was one of disbelief.

"In normal situations a decision like that would require weeks of consideration before any doctor would approve," Sally said walking into the lounge.

"How is he?" Quatre asked keeping an arm around Relena's shoulder.

"Determined," she said pulling a chair away from the table in the center of the room, "Which we all know is good and bad."

Relena pushed away from Quatre moving to the edge of her seat, "Is there nothing I can do? You know I want to do this!"

"I'm checking his thyroid levels, but I doubt they're low enough to indicate depression," the doctor said with a shake of her head.

Trowa's eyes narrowed, "You won't be declaring him mentally unfit," he said firmly.

"So then what now?" Wufei asked.

"He's not going to accept a kidney from Relena, doesn't want to be on the list," Duo listed throwing his hands up in the air. "What happens when a kidney become available?"

Trowa watched as Relena brightened immediately, "Can he be forced to accept?" he was a little annoyed that she didn't look to him with that question but at the same time could understand.

Sally leaned her arm on the table and propped her head in her hand, "I doubt it, whether I like it or not he's got a point. His condition at the moment is no worse than Anaya's, leaving her at the top of the list."

"So all we need is two kidneys…" Quatre mused, left hand absently massaging Relena's neck.

A smirk pulled at Trowa's lips, but he kept to himself, knowing the less questions asked at this point in time the better.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	6. Quiet Celebration 6

**AN**: I truly expected this chapter to be longer, and potentially the last, but apparently it's not. I finished the last scene in it, and it just screamed at me to end it there. So I apologize if it's too short I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I down own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Quiet Celebration 6**

Trowa sat alone, in the far corner of the hospital's cafeteria, a cup of coffee steaming on the table in front of him. The impromptu meeting had broken up shortly after Sally had arrived, the young doctor needed to look in on some test results. With Heero getting some much needed rest there wasn't much else to do but rehash the same arguments, something Trowa wasn't about to do.

Although he hadn't let it show at the time, Trowa had been blindsided by the fact that Relena didn't know. He'd never considered the fact that Heero wouldn't say anything to her about it. He found her anger hard to understand, Heero's choice didn't mean he loved Relena any less; in fact it just proved that Heero wanted to protect her more. Perhaps that was the problem, to much protection on Heero's part.

It wasn't for Trowa to judge; unfortunately it had been his job to deal with. Not that he could blame Heero for that either, his friend was far from in the best condition right now. Trowa caught the reflection of a friendly face in the smooth surface of his coffee and looked up to see Quatre.

"This wasn't the sort of reunion I'd hoped for," Quatre breathed lowering himself down on the opposite bench.

Trowa just shook his head, finally taking a drink of his coffee. "Have you been in to see him?" he asked placing the cup aside.

The young business man nodded folding his hand before him, "He was asleep," Quatre nodded, "He really doesn't look good."

"He still has a lot of strength," Trowa assured leaning back in his chair.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them; he and Quatre had always been able to understand each other with few words. "Does it go both ways?" the blonde asked softly, wide eyes watching Trowa curiously.

"The proxy?" he clarified, "No, Catherine's took that role."

"Confirms the family connection?" Quatre smiled.

"It's enough for me, she keeps wanting to have the test done," the former pilot took another drink from coffee.

Quatre studied him for a few minutes an amused expression on his face, "You're don't want the finality?"

"She's as much a sister to me now, I don't need a test for proof." He smirked, "Besides it's become a sort of game for her."

Quatre laughed at the thought, as Trowa's eyes returned to the black surface of his coffee. "Relena isn't mad at you," Quatre said reaching a hand across the table, so it was in Trowa's line of sight. "You know that right?"

Trowa took a slow sip of his coffee before returning his gaze to Quatre, "She shouldn't be mad at Heero either."

"Well I don't know about that," Quatre said cocking his head to the side as he leaned back in his chair. "Any time would have been better than now for her to find out."

The former pilot shrugged, "It wouldn't have occurred to me to tell her."

Quatre smirked, "You and Heero always did have a similar way of thinking." The young business man glanced down at his watch, "I'm expected at my hotel in twenty minutes."

"How's business?" it was a polite question, Trowa already knew that it was good, there were still colonies to be fixed and other to be rebuilt. Quatre took the projects very seriously, and it if weren't for his sisters, Trowa was certain his friend would have worked himself to death by now.

His friend drew a breath, "About to get complicated."

Trowa nodded in understanding, "If you need any help…" he left it open, even here in the relative privacy of the hospital Trowa was aware of what they were talking about. He'd seen it in Quatre's eyes the moment they realized that Heero was giving them no other options.

"Appreciated," the blonde smiled, "I'll let you know. I'm going to try and keep as few people involved as possible, make sure Relena and Heero don't find out about it."

"No problem," Trowa assured already intending to remove the laptop from Heero's room just as soon as he got back there. Though he didn't really think Heero would look into this, the thought might occur to him, but where to begin looking? Trowa knew already that Quatre would hide the safety of his name under dummy corporations and bank lines that couldn't be traced back to anyone.

Trowa finished the last of his coffee and slide to the edge of his seat, "Good luck," he offered as they both got up, accepting Quatre's hand.

"I'll work as fast as I can," he assured, "Call me if anything changes."

Trowa's head dipped in a brief nod before he made his way out of the cafeteria heading to the elevator that would return him to Heero's floor.

WMWMWMW

Relena bit down on her lip as she stepped quietly into Heero's room. For a moment she stood stalk still against the closed door just looking at the man she loved. His complexion looked ashen against the white hospital sheets, eyes slightly sunken lips dry and cracked. But the steady rhythm of the heart monitor, abated some of her fears, but did nothing for her anger.

Feeling the handle of the door move at the small of her back, Relena stepped away from the door to see who was coming in. Hurt and anger washed over her anew when she saw it was Trowa, but she fought the feelings swallowing them back behind a chilled sheet of icy calm.

He looked down at her for a moment a tiny smile ghosting across his features, before the awkwardness between them grew.

Relena didn't know what to say, everything that came to mind felt like a childish attack, and she didn't want to give into those impulses.

"I didn't know," Trowa said after a moment his voice bravely cutting through the silence. He pointed his head towards Heero's sleeping form, "I thought he told you."

She folded her arms across her chest; thoughts of 'You should never assume!' and 'You could have told me!' flooded her head. Instead she just calmly said, "I don't know why he didn't."

"It's no remark against you Relena," he assured.

"I know," she whispered looking up at the ceiling, before biting out, "If anything is shows how much he loves me." Try as she might Relena was unable to keep a note of sarcasm from her voice.

Trowa placed a hand on Relena's shoulder, "If it had been you, what would you have done?"

"I would have made the right decision," she said without hesitation.

They both knew what that decision was, and Trowa was shaking his head. "And you would have had to live with the results."

Relena's eyes flickered to Heero, "It would have worked out. He'd be recovering now not lying there strapped to those machines on dialysis."

 "And how would you have done this? Your authority doesn't take effect unless he's unable to make these decisions, that hasn't happened."

That stopped Relena; "I'm sure Sally could have sedated him…" she trailed off seeing Trowa shaking his head.

"Sally knows it doesn't work that way," he pointed out gently.

"But she doesn't agree with Heero's decision either," Relena was quick to point out.

"Neither is she eager to see you go under the knife."

He had a response to everything, and it was seriously frustrating her, shoulders slumping in defeat Relena looked at Heero's face, "I wish he'd told me." She quickly straightened looking Trowa directly in the eyes, "I want to help him."

"You are."

"Well it's not enough!" she returned adamantly, "He feels so easily responsible for anything involving the war, like he was the one that started it."

Trowa moved across the room picking up the laptop from the table before turning back to Relena. "He's not the only one," with a brief nod Trowa left the room.

Sighing Relena moved around the bed and took a seat on the edge, resting Heero's right hand in her lap. Twisting so she could see his face, Relena reached out a gentle hand to brush Heero's limp bangs from his face. Her thumb stroked his forehead relieved to feel his temperature was normal. She leaned forward kissing the center of his forehead before settling back in the chair to wait for him to actually wake. What they'd talk about, she wasn't so sure.

She prayed it wouldn't come down to it, but if Heero's condition worsened would both he and Trowa let him die on principal?

Thanks for reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	7. Quiet Celebration 7

**AN**: You know I keep thinking '_this is the last chapter_' and it never is. But come hell or high water this isn't going to be another Mistaken Words I hope you enjoy this chapter. It went in an entirely different direction that the one I had originally planned. But then that's where the fun is in writing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing,

**Quiet Celebration 7**

Heero's medical file sat open on the table, his latest round of test results lying off to one side. It was early in morning almost three weeks since the crash that had landed Heero in the hospital. The day shift was just beginning to take over from night, but all was quiet in the doctor's lounge. Sally had been coming in early—though some would say she'd hardly been leaving—since Heero had been admitted to the hospital. Thankfully her colleges had long ago stopped cautioning her on how close she was with these particular patients.

The door to the private lounge opened, and Sally looked up to see Dr Lawrence Mathews, he moved immediately over to the small fridge removing a bottle of water. Sally watched him through the corner of her eye as she sorted through Heero's file.

"How's Agent Yuy's condition?" the doctor asked cracking open the water bottle.

Sally glanced back down at the file, "Thankfully his condition has remained stabled." It had been no small effort to keep Heero that way; she'd had to carefully monitor the fluids he took in, so that his body wouldn't start retaining excess water. Which hadn't been too hard considering Heero's apatite was all but non-existent at the moment. The injuries caused but the crash were healing slower than they should, but it was to be expected.

"I just received word that a kidney's become available," Lawrence said leaning on hand on the back of a chair, brown eyes watching Sally with a look of confusion.

Sally closed the file, "This is good news for Anaya," she smiled.

He nodded but didn't look as pleased as he should, "But what of your patient?" he took the seat across from her. "Wasn't Agent Yuy's name at the top of the list?"

"He refused to be put ahead," she tried her best to keep the frustration from her voice. There was no denying that Anaya deserved the kidney as much as Heero did, it was just a no win situation.

"That's not in the best interest of your patient," Dr Mathews was quick to point out.

"Neither is it for yours, where did the kidney come from?" she was a little surprised to hear. Since Heero's refusal to accept a kidney from Relena, and being unable to list him ahead of Anaya, Sally had been keeping a careful eye on any and all organ procurement information.

"An anonymous donor," he replied.

"That's wonderful," it wasn't often strangers felt compassion enough to donate a part of themselves to another. Even one who'd caught the media's heart like Anaya, "Have you told her yet?"

Dr Mathews shook his head, "I wanted to talk to you first."

"About what?" she asked folding her hand on top of Heero's file.

"You patient," Lawrence nodded towards the folder, "You felt his condition warranted the top of the list…"

"There is no way I could convince Heero to accept a kidney before Anaya," Sally informed.

He nodded for a moment, "What happens when the next name comes up? Will he refuse again?"

"It helps that the next person is type B," she didn't honestly know if Heero would continue to refuse. His condition was more severe than many people on the waiting list, but would that be enough? Sally seriously hoped she wasn't going to have to fight him on this. "Trust me Lawrence, he would not accept this kidney," she wished he would, but her hands were tied.

"Alright," he said with a curt nod, "I'll go give Anaya the good news." Lawrence pushing himself up from the table and walked out the door.

Sally's eyes dropped back to Heero's file almost immediately slipping out the top sheet of paper to go over the numbers once more. As much as she hated to admit it, the numbers weren't good.

WMWMW

Heero fell onto the metal chair, arms and legs shaking under the spray of the warm water. He dropped his head both in exhaustion and humiliation, he'd only just got out of bed an hour ago, and already his body was failing him. Heero did his best to hide his exhaustion, not wanting the others to worry, or worse yet pity him. With a sigh of defeat Heero reached for the soap.

WMWMW

Duo's knuckles rapped off the door as he stepped into Heero's room. It had been four weeks since the night of the crash, and he could still see the mangled wreck in his mind every time he closed his eyes. It was hard to see Heero like this, after watching his friend set his own broken bone and walk away, being left bedridden just didn't seem possible.

He noticed immediately that the bed was empty, sheets tossed aside haphazardly, IV stand pushed up against the wall. Duo's eyes glanced around the room but there was really nowhere for Heero to hide except the bathroom. The door was open a crack, but he couldn't hear any sounds coming from it. Walking over to the door Duo took hold of the handle and knocked, "Heero?" he called not sure if he'd receive and answer.

Pushing the door opened Duo poked his head through, not really wanting to disrupt Heero's privacy. "Heero?" he said again, stepping inside the bathroom, only to find his friend sitting naked in the show. The water had been turned off but Heero had made no obvious effort to dry himself off.

Heero was leaning heavily against the tiled wall of the large shower stall head down shoulders sagging in exhaustion. "Heero?" Duo asked tentatively taking a step towards his friend, "Are you alright?"

Heero's head snapped up, body immediately straightening from its slumped position as though he were trying to hide that it ever happened. The former pilot turned his head, cobalt eyes watching Duo through damp strands of hair.

Duo took a step closer, concern for his friend growing when he noticed the tremor that ran down Heero's spine. It was a shock to see his friend like this; Heero had always been in bed when Duo had come before. He looked pale yes, but nothing like this; naked shivering, he'd lost a lot of weight in these four weeks. It was a harsh reality, the IV line connectors in both Heero's left hand and right forearm, and then the catheter and collection bag resting at Heero's ankle.

"Stop it," Heero said, voice at least sounding truly like him.

Duo shook his head, "Sorry…" he mumbled reaching for one of the towels, "Should you even be up?" he couldn't help but ask as he trapped the towel over Heero's shoulders.

Heero sighed, head dropping, "Just let it go," he growled though there was no heat in it.

He worked to carefully to help Heero without trying to take over. Looking down at his friend Duo didn't think he could just 'let it go'. "How long have you been sitting here like this?" the room wasn't cold but still sitting like he was soaked Heero must have been cold. "You could get sick doing this," and that would do nothing to help with the transplant surgery.

The former pilot didn't respond but pulled the towel up over his head, leaving Duo to debate whether or not he should call Sally. He decided for the moment to leave it, pretty sure that the doctor made her rounds often enough; if he noticed any change she was only a call away.

"Got tired of sponge baths?" Duo asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Heero's head nodded under the towel, before he pulled it off laying it across his lap, "Don't like being touched by strangers," he muttered.

"No surprise," he nodded, moving to help Heero to his feet. "You could always ask Relena to do it," Duo suggested with a smirk.

Heero glared up at Duo through hair more unruly than ever, "She doesn't need to see." The former pilot wrapped the towel around his narrow waist, before Duo helped guide him back to the main room.

"Suppose not," he agreed looking at Heero's exposed flesh. The scars from the accident were healing slowly, but they still looked painful, if they were causing Heero problems he wasn't showing it. Then again perhaps exhaustion ruled out everything else.

"What brought you here?" Heero asked looking up from halfheartedly drying his legs.

Duo blinked, he'd all but forgotten, "I wanted to let you know that Anaya received a kidney this morning; you're next on the list."

"I said I didn't want to be put ahead." With a sigh Heero pushed the towel aside and shifted fully onto the bed, reaching for the blankets.

"You're not really," Duo said taking the IV line and reconnecting it to the back of Heero's hand. "You don't share the same blood type as the next person," he explained taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

They were silent for a moment, Heero staring at the ceiling, Duo watching his friend. "I'm tired," Heero muttered voice low a hint of fire in his words.

"Then sleep," Duo was already positive that wasn't what his friend had meant.

Heero turned his head, so he was looking more directly at Duo, "This isn't living."

"It's waiting," he agreed, "But we're all waiting with you."

"And if you don't find a kidney?" Heero asked pointedly, and it sounded to Duo more like a 'when'.

He didn't like the direction the conversation was taking, but couldn't blame Heero for feeling this way. Trying to put himself in Heero's position, Duo knew he'd feel the same, though he wasn't sure he'd be as self sacrificing. Duo carried his own share of emotional baggage but not nearly as much as Heero. "What's the point of thinking like that?"

"Just being realistic," Heero replied eyes falling closed.

"Have a little faith will you?"

"I won't lie in this bed forever Duo," Heero said bluntly one cobalt eye opening.

Duo shook his head, "Don't start talking like this."

"You'd rather be blindsided?" was the dry reply.

"I'd rather be positive--" Duo began.

"And I'd rather be back on my feet!" Heero growled like something inside him had snapped. "There is nothing in this life."

"What about Relena," by the way Heero rolled his eyes Duo knew this point had been made more times than he'd care to count.

"Either way, when the time comes it's my decision to make."

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	8. Preview Wufei Sally scene

**AN**: Alright so here's the deal. This idea came to me this morning, and I decided to write the scene but I don't know if it truly fits with the story. **THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT** hence the bold. I wanted to add a little depth to the story and I think this does it. But I want your opinions please!

**So I'm giving you a preview, so I can get your feed back. If you like it, it stays if not…well I'll think of something else :)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Quiet Celebration 8 Wufei/Sally?**

Sally lounge in her bed, head resting on the smooth chest of a magnificently formed man, definitely one of the places she preferred to be. There was only the silence of her room and the strong beat of his heart in her ear. The moment was shattered when a cell phone sounded off across the room.

"It's yours," his deep voice rumbled in both her ear and through his chest.

"How can you tell?" Sally asked pushing herself up so she was resting more on his chest and could see his brooding features. "We have the same tone."

Wufei nodded towards the end of the bed "I always turn mine off."

"What if they need to get a hold of you?" Sally asked with a sigh, reluctantly getting to her feet. "Or are you hiding from work?" she tossed back over her left shoulder.

"There's nowhere you can hide from this job," he returned and she could feel his eyes trailing down her nude form.

Glancing over her shoulder at the bed Sally smiled at the appreciative expression on Wufei's face. Tucking loose hair behind her ear she flipped open the cell to see the message.

-_Dr. Po_

_Please call the Mr. Newman _

_837-621-0457_-

"You don't like your job…" Sally commented snapping the phone closed as she walked back over to the bed.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be going?" he asked slipping on arm behind his head.

"It'll keep," she shrugged lounging across Wufei's chest, "Do you have a 'job'?"

"I'll be leaving for the colonies," he raised his head to look at the clock, "In five hours."

"You don't sound happy about that."

He was silent for a while onyx eyes studying the plain ceiling, "You were the first to give me direction during the war…" he breathed finally.

"Are you in need of direction now?" it didn't surprise her, the possibility; she'd noticed for a while that something had been bothering him. But Wufei was private; it wasn't like him to open up about his feelings the rare time they met.

"Of a change maybe," he muttered looking down at her.

She tilted her head in surprise, "Not enough variety?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed, "I'm little more than a hired gun for them."

"Where's the peace?" Sally guessed resting her left hand over his heart.

"Something like that," he shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

Sally got up the minute Wufei started to move, though his last remark left her a little surprised. "Why not take a turn on guard detail?" she suggested draping her arms across Wufei's shoulders as he pulled on his boxers.

The former pilot shook his head, loose black hair concealing his face as he reached for his pants. "It's not enough to protect one person."

Sally sat back, "Then what will you do?"

Before he could answer, her phone rang again, this time a call. With a sigh of frustration Sally answered, "Hello?"

"Dr. Po, we have a representative from Organ Procurement here to see you," a voice said immediately.

It took a moment for Sally to recognize the voice as Justin Newman, "Right, sorry I didn't call." She shifted to the edge of the bed, "I'll be in, in ten minutes." Twisting back towards Wufei, Sally's shoulders dropped when she say he was already gone. Shutting the phone Sally slowly got dressed.

Thanks for Reading

Morganeth Taren'drel


	9. Quiet Celebration 8

**AN**: Alright so I thought for the longest time working on this chapter that it would be the last, and it would be a long one. But I'm having trouble with the scene I'm working on at the moment and I'd really like to give you something for all your support. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! and -fingers crossed- I'll have the last chapter ready in no time.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Quiet Celebration 8**

Sally lounge in her bed, head resting on the smooth chest of a magnificently formed man, definitely one of the places she preferred to be. There was only the silence of her room and the strong beat of his heart in her ear. The moment was shattered when a cell phone sounded off across the room.

"It's yours," his deep voice rumbled in both her ear and through his chest.

"How can you tell?" Sally asked pushing herself up so she was resting more on his chest and could see his brooding features. "We have the same tone."

Wufei nodded towards the end of the bed "I always turn mine off."

"What if they need to get a hold of you?" Sally asked with a sigh, reluctantly getting to her feet. "Or are you hiding from work?" she tossed back over her left shoulder.

"There's nowhere you can hide from this job," he returned and she could feel his eyes trailing down her nude form.

Glancing over her shoulder at the bed Sally smiled at the appreciative expression on Wufei's face. Tucking loose hair behind her ear she flipped open the cell to see the message.

-_Dr. Po_

_Please call the Mr. Newman _

_837-621-0457_-

"You don't like your job…" Sally commented snapping the phone closed as she walked back over to the bed.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be going?" he asked slipping on arm behind his head.

"It'll keep," she shrugged lounging across Wufei's chest, "Do you have a 'job'?"

"I'll be leaving for the colonies," he raised his head to look at the clock, "In five hours."

"You don't sound happy about that."

He was silent for a while onyx eyes studying the plain ceiling, "You were the first to give me direction during the war…" he breathed finally.

"Are you in need of direction now?" it didn't surprise her, the possibility; she'd noticed for a while that something had been bothering him. But Wufei was private; it wasn't like him to open up about his feelings the rare time they met.

"Of a change maybe," he muttered looking down at her.

She tilted her head in surprise, "Not enough variety?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed, "I'm little more than a hired gun for them."

"Where's the peace?" Sally guessed resting her left hand over his heart.

"Something like that," he shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

Sally got up the minute Wufei started to move, though his last remark left her a little surprised. "Why not take a turn on guard detail?" she suggested draping her arms across Wufei's shoulders as he pulled on his boxers.

The former pilot shook his head, loose black hair concealing his face as he reached for his pants. "It's not enough to protect one person."

Sally sat back, "Then what will you do?"

Before he could answer, her phone rang again, this time a call. With a sigh of frustration Sally answered, "Hello?"

"Dr. Po, we have a representative from Organ Procurement here to see you," a voice said immediately.

It took a moment for Sally to recognize the voice as Justin Newman, "Right, sorry I didn't call." She shifted to the edge of the bed, "I'll be in, in ten minutes." Twisting back towards Wufei, Sally's shoulders dropped when she say he was already gone. Shutting the phone Sally slowly got dressed.

WMWMW

Trowa stood at the back of the elevator watching the numbers tick by when he cell vibrated in his front pocket. Pulling it out he checked the ID before answering, "Sally," he greeted.

"Are you in the hospital?" she asked just as Trowa stepped off the elevator.

"Yes," he replied turning his phone off, when he saw the doctor standing outside Heero's room, a man in a suit stood next to her.

"Perfect timing," Sally smiled walking towards him, "This is Logan Reed, a representative from Organ Procurement."

Trowa accepted the man hand with a nod, "You've found a kidney for Heero?"

"ETA 3 hours," the relief was clear in her voice.

"What do you need me for?"

Sally stepped over to the doctor's lounge, "Let's sit down."

"Have you told Heero?" Trowa tried instead, following Sally into the large room.

"No," she admitted taking a seat, "To be honest I'm afraid he'll say no."

That didn't actually surprise Trowa, "Where did the kidney come from?"

"There was an accident in England, young man died in a car crash," Mr. Reed, answered flipping through a folder he was holding. "25, in excellent health," he continued somberly, "His unfortunate death has saved many lives Agent Yuy's included."

"If he agrees," Sally worried, massaging the skin above her eyes.

"He had nothing to do with the man's death, he can't have an objection," Trowa assured.

"All the same, I thought it might be best if you tell him," Sally explained resting her elbows on the table.

Trowa nodded his head it made sense, Heero didn't need any medical information, he just needed to know and agree to the kidney transplant. "I'll go tell him now," he said pushing his chair back from the table. Sally nodded before turning her attention to Mr. Reed, who was passing the folder across the table.

It only took a few long strides for Trowa to reach Heero's door, he glanced through the small window briefly before opening the door and walking in. The Japanese man lay partly on his side facing the door, eyes only partially opened. At the sight of Trowa Heero shifted eyes opening.

"The news must be good," he said voice tired and thin.

Trowa smirked, he doubted much had changed in his usual 'blank' expression but Heero had always been able to read him, just as he could read Heero. "Sally's talking to a man from Organ Procurement."

"She's tracked down a kidney."

"It'll be here in less than three hours," Trowa confirmed.

"Where'd it come from?" Heero asked.

"Does it matter?" he tired first, but could easily see that Heero wouldn't leave it at that. "A car crash," Trowa watched his friend closely, "Is that going to be a problem?"

There was a long moment of silence before Heero finally shook his head, "No." Heero reached for the controls of his bed, raising it up, "Still comes at the cost of a man's life."

"That's usually the case," Trowa agreed.

WMWMW

Stepping out of Heero's room Trowa reached for his cell, dialing Quatre's secured line. Two rings later he heard his friend's voice. "So how much?" he asked leaning against the wall of the empty hall.

"He's been informed?" Quatre deflected sounding hopeful.

"And he's accepted," the former clown assured, "Now how much?"

Quatre chuckled there was no missing the relief in his voice, "All toll forty million. Less then I'd put aside actually."

"Where are you now?"

"Back at the office," Quatre replied, "Business couldn't wait as long as I'd wanted. Does anyone suspect?"

"Not that I'm aware, but I have to ask, was there really a crash?"

"It was an excellent cover, I thought two anonymous donors might raise some eyebrows," Quatre replied and Trowa could hear the smile in his voice.

"I was left wondering when I heard the man would save many lives." Trowa commented keeping an eye on the door across the hall "Didn't think you'd go so far as to kill a man for this."

"I'm pleased I didn't have to go that far," his voice was totally serious but Trowa knew he was smiling. There was a brief pause, "I keep having to remind myself that this isn't an end," Quatre continued concern entering his voice again.

Trowa glanced back towards Heero's room, "You're thinking he'll reject the kidney?"

"Shouldn't be likely," Quatre sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, "How closely do you think Sally will look?"

"At what?" he asked back, "The medical file?"

"Yeah, I managed to find a near perfect match," Quatre explained, "I didn't want to take any risks."

"Beyond breaking any number of federal and international laws?" Trowa returned with a raised eyebrow.

Quatre's immediate response was to laugh, "Yes, beyond that."

"Have to wait and see if Sally gets suspicious," he mused pulling a hand down his face, "I'll give you a call when he's out of surgery."

Thanks for Reading

Morganeth Taren'drel


	10. Quiet Celebration 9

**AN**: I always find it hard to believe when I make it to the end of a fic, the longer it is the harder to believe. I think my brain will just explode when I finish Mistaken Words. I want to send out a **HUGE** **Thank you! **To **Honourable**** Fool** wouldn't be here now without your suggestion! I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Quiet Celebration 9**

Relena leaned against the cold stone wall of the observation room, looking through the thick glass to the operating theater below. It was a sea of teal, paint, blankets and surgeons in scrubs splattered here and there with Heero's red blood. It was difficult to watch, but she'd insisted on being there for him. From the moment he was taken into surgery to when he finally woke; Relena wanted to be there whether he knew it or not.

Sally had called her early in the morning to tell her that Heero was getting a kidney; for a moment she'd been too shocked to do anything other than cry in relief. It didn't matter in those first few seconds where the kidney had come from only that Heero was going to be alright. In retrospect Relena felt bad for it now, wishing she'd at least given the poor man that had died for this a moments thought.

She hadn't been able to get to the hospital fast enough, wanting desperately a moment alone with Heero before he went into surgery. But there hadn't been time for that, upon arrival Relena had heard Heero had already gone into surgery, and she had instead been brought up to this observation room. She could barely make out his face among all the staff and sheets; Relena was a little glad of that, having caught a brief glimpse of the tube coming out of his mouth, those gorgeous eyes tapped shut.

Having no idea how long the surgery would take; Relena could only stand and watch; and wish that she had a doctor up here to tell her how it was going. Would it be much longer? Was Heero doing alright?

Relena heard the door open behind her but didn't bother turning her head, she could tell from the reflection in the window that Trowa was leaning against the wall behind her. "This was all my fault," she breathed the admission surprising her, but it was no less true.

Trowa didn't say anything, his silence seeming to ask for him, 'Why is that?'

Shaking her head, Relena wrapped her arms around her self a cold shiver running down her spine. "I held us up, if we had left on time…"

"Relena you have no control over other drivers."

She knew it, the man who had hit them hadn't even been drunk, his only crime was being new still learning the how to drive the truck. Even beyond that the rain had been the ultimate factor. "We would have avoided the worst of the rain." Guilt washed over her, it wasn't until now that it was all breaking open. There had only been shock in the beginning, and her subconscious had been happy to hide there. It had found any excuse to avoid really thinking about her role in all this.

Trowa's hand on her shoulder made her jump, "Even if Heero saw that night the same way you do, he'd never blame you. You know that," his tone was encouraging, longer fingers squeezing her narrow shoulder.

"So much of this could be avoided," she said blue eyes returning to the surgery below in time to see Sally glance up, offering a reassuring nod. "I've doubted him Trowa…" she whispered another deeply held secret now out in the open.

"Because of me?" he asked no accusation or disapproval in his voice.

She nodded slowly, "Partly, but I kept asking myself, if he really loves me, why won't he let me help him. He's helped me so much, and no one denies that if roles were reversed Heero would be the first one in line to give me his kidney."

He sighed a hint of an understanding smile touching his face, "You're right."

"Then why?" she demanded trying hard to keep the heat from her voice, "Why would you agree to let him risk death?"

Trowa stepped away resting on hand heavily against the glass as he turned his gaze down to Heero, "I don't think I can give you any answer to that." He paused, emerald eye briefly glancing at her, "Not one that will make you happy."

"I'm not looking for happiness," she threw back letting a little of her frustration seep into her voice. "Just an answer, I'm not above any of you. I'm no nobler than anyone; I was thrust into this position, so how does that make me more special than you?"

The former pilot sighed and Relena turned back to the window a shaking hand pulling through her hair. "The fact that you're a soldier doesn't change anything about you. I fought too."

"Call it a tightly held conviction," Trowa said finally, she could feel him watching her but refused to look over. "How strongly do you believe in pacifism?" he asked.

"That's hardly the same," Relena began shaking her head.

"How is your total faith in a non-violent approach, different from Heero's complete belief that you should live?"

"I'm just one person!" she countered.

"The one person he couldn't kill," Trowa pointed out, "You changed the way he saw the world, the war, everything. You taught a machine how to love; can you blame him for not wanting to risk that?"

Relena shook her head stubbornly, "It's all just excuses…"

"I told you, you wouldn't be happy with my answer," Trowa replied.

"But all of this runs under the assumption that I would die on the operating table," she countered one last time.

"Relena whether you want to admit it or not, it does happen."

"My body, my choice to make," she muttered.

Trowa turned to look at her again, "It's just the same for him."

Relena leaned heavily against the edge of the window a long tired sigh escaping her, "So ultimately what you're saying is. This is just an endless cycle," none of them could win this discussion. The only thing that mattered now was Heero's health, he wasn't going to die, and that would have to be enough.

WMWMW

Heero's entire body felt heavy as he woke a soft groan escaping his lips. He didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he was awake; the presence of a doctor standing over him meant there was no point.

"Coming around already?" Sally's voice asked though she didn't sound the least bit surprised.

Forcing heavy eyes to open Heero waited for his blurry vision to come into focus not recognizing the room, "Where?" he muttered voice dry.

"Recovery," Sally said, adjusting her stethoscope into her ears, "You came through the surgery well." She leaned over the bed, "Are you in any pain?"

Heero shook his head and watched as she checked his vitals before folding back the sheets so she could check the surgical incision. "When can I leave?" he'd spent far too long in the hospital already.

"Recovery? Or the hospital?" she returned draping the sheets back over him.

"Both."

Sally straightened resting her left hand on the rail of the bed, "I'll move you back to your room in a few minutes. So long as your body doesn't reject the new kidney you should bounce back as fast as always."

"A non answer," he muttered tiredly.

"Well you don't need to rush this Heero," Sally contended but it sounded to Heero like she didn't entirely believe herself.

"I need to get back to work," he stressed working to raise a hand to his face. Heero took a moment to massage at his eyes, which felt liked they wanted to stick shut.

"Pace yourself Heero," she warned, "It's not going to happen overnight, and it might not happen at all."

He looked at her sharply.

"Heero, if you were any other agent you'd have already been permanently removed from active duty." Sally sighed resting her hands on the rail of the bed before drawing in a breath, "Perventers doesn't allow agents to continue active duty if they've donated an organ or received one."

"They also don't accept sixteen year-old applicants," Heero countered dryly.

Sally raised her hands, "All I'm saying is, as your doctor you have to take it easy." A knock on the door drew Sally's attention, and she stepped away from the bed. "And if you need that to be an order, it is," she tossed back over her shoulder before speaking to the nurse.

Heero repressed a sigh looking down at himself, he'd been laid up in bed for too long already. There was no way he was going to spend any longer than he absolutely had too here. "Better to listen," Trowa's voice said from the doorway, and Heero looked over to see his friend leaning against the door frame, Relena was standing in front of him. "She'll end up cuffing you to the bed."

"It'll take more than that," he replied, eyes studying Relena's face; her expression was particularly hard to read.

"I wouldn't give her any ideas," Trowa straightened from the frame nodding his head once before making his way back down the hall.

The silence in the room felt tight to Heero, and he stretched out a hand towards Relena, "What time is it?" he asked when she took his hand.

"Early," she replied resting a hand briefly on his forehead before running her fingers through his hair. "You should get some rest."

Heero looked closely at her face, "What's the matter?"

Relena shook her head, a wan smile ghosting across her lips, "It can wait."

"You'd rather not," he stated forcing his heavy lids to open a little wider.

"No," she admitted with a smile, "But you look exhausted." Relena's fingers light brushed down the side of his neck before coming to rest on his shoulder. "Don't fight it Heero, let yourself rest."

He sighed in frustration, "I've rested long enough," he wanted the words to come off firm, but his voice was fast loosing strength as he fought against the growing fatigue.

"Just a little longer," was the last thing Heero remembered hearing.

WMWMW

Heero woke back in his hospital room, alone with no idea how long he'd been out. He felt far more alert, and quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position. The movement causes some discomfort in his abdomen, but nothing was going to keep him in the bed a moment longer. It took Heero a couple of minutes to unhook himself from the various machines. He was just about to remove the IV when the door to his room opened.

"Don't even think about it," Sally warned sternly, and Heero stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're on anti-rejection meds."

"I know there's a pill form," he told her flatly.

Sally nodded, "And I'll start you on them tomorrow, until then the IV stays."

He couldn't really argue with that, "How long was I out?" he asked swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Over twenty-four hours," she informed crossing the room so she was standing in front of him. "You're looking a lot better, how do you feet?" Sally's hand reached for his forehead, before moving to his wrist.

"Fine."

"Any pain or discomfort?" she continued letting his generic answer slide, but she was staring at him directly in the eyes like she was ready to see past any lie he might offer.

Heero sighed, "Some," he said honestly, "But you knew that already."

"Just wanted to see if you'd own up to it," she smiled, placing a small kit she'd carried in with her on the bed beside him. "I'm going to draw some blood, test that new kidney make sure it's working."

Without needing to be asked Heero offered his arm, letting Sally wrap the rubber tourniquet around his bicep. "I know you're eager to get back on your feet," Sally said as she worked, "But I want you to take it easy." She looked at him sternly, "Doctor's orders."

Heero barely managed to repress a sigh, "How long?"

"Hard to say," she commented pressing a cotton ball to the inside of Heero's elbow, before raising his arm. "You're already doing better than most in your situation. It's possible I could sign your release at the end of the week," Sally's attention was on the vials of blood she'd drawn, and marked them with pen.

-_Or I could just leave_- Heero thought, it certainly wouldn't be the first time and he definitely didn't like the idea of staying around to be poked and prodded for an entire week.

"And I wouldn't suggest trying to leave either," Sally said as though she were reading his mind. "Trowa would hunt you down and bring you right back."

"When did you get him on your pay role?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh right around the time you nearly died."

Heero shook his head, "Where's Relena?" he asked to change the subject.

"She was in a meeting," Sally said glancing down at her watch, "But she should be here any minute." Her expression became serious, "Now can I trust you to stay in this room, and get some rest?"

"I don't know," he commented with a shrug, "Trusting me is your issue, not mine."

"More like both," she conceded gathering up her kit, "Are you hungry at all?"

He thought about that for a moment, it had been a while since he'd felt like eating, "Only if it's not pure liquid."

"That can be arranged," she smiled before making her way out of the room.

Heero released a pent up sigh once she was gone, head dropping cobalt eyes staring holes into his hands. What was he supposed to do for the rest of the week, rubbing at his eyes Heero glanced around the room searching for something he could distract himself with. The door opened again, and Heero found his answer as Relena stepped into the room.

There was a smile on her face, but Heero could still see something in her eyes, there was something on her mind. "You're looking better," she said coming to within a foot of him.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked shifting on the bed so Relena could take a seat next to him.

Relena didn't move from where she stood, but looked at him in a considering way tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "How do you see me?" she asked eyes dropping.

Heero wasn't sure what to make of the question, his first silent response was –_You're the job_- but he knew it was more than that, far more. But knowing that didn't give Heero any better idea of how to answer her question. And he somehow knew the longer he waited the worse this was going to get.

"Do you see me as the woman you love?" she spoke up finally jewel blue eyes returning to his. "Or am I just a symbol to you that needs protecting?"

"What brought this on?" he returned.

Relena scoffed with a shake of her head, "This did," she said gesturing around the room, before pointing at the bandaged on Heero's abdomen.

"Because I refused to accept your kidney?" he asked pulling his right leg up under him.

She nodded; folding her arms beneath her breast, "I was speaking to Trowa during your surgery…" she trailed off for a moment looking away.

Heero could only imagine what that conversation had been like, he felt sure that whatever points Trowa had made, had been on his side.

"I need to know if you love me," she stated bluntly.

Still not sure he even understood the emotion; it wasn't something he'd been taught Heero searched for the words to respond, "I'd give my life for you." He had been willing to give his life for the war, but this felt distinctly different.

"But is that because you _love _me? Or believe I need to be here for the peace?" she pressed clearly searching for something specific.

Heero stared at her confused, could they not be one in the same? She had brought the peace not only to the ESUN but also to him; she had shown him a different life. And he admired her for that, was that love? Under her definition? "You aren't the peace," he began finally, and watched a light flicker in her eyes. "I just want to protect you," Heero said though the words sounded awkward to his ears.

"Then why am I not allowed to do the same for you?" she demanded. "And don't tell me you're not worth the risk! Because I love you, I'd do anything for you!"

Heero reached out, and took hold of Relena's shoulders and pulled her too him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I can't lose you," he whispered selfishly.

Thanks for Reading

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
